Jasper
Jasper is the butler of the Royal Family in Fable III voiced by John Cleese. He's a well spoken man, hating anything that lacks hygiene, especially bats. After the intro with the Rebel Chicken, Jasper is the first character to speak in the game. Having served the Hero of Bowerstone in their later years, Jasper was tasked by them to take care of their children, a task that he dutifully attended to. Jasper later served as the attendant for the Hero of Brightwall's sibling, Logan, before he was released from those duties for an unspecified reason. The game starts with Jasper rousing the Hero and their dog from their bed in Bowerstone Castle, informing the Hero that their presence has been requested by their childhood sweetheart, Elise/Elliot. He is also fully aware of Logan's gradual slide to tyranny, advising the Hero early on to avoid their brother. The next time Jasper saw his friend, Logan had forced them to choose between executing either their lover or a group of protestors for daring to challenge his dictorial position. Comforting his grieving friend, the duo are soon interrupted by Walter Beck, who proclaims that the time has come for Logan to be removed from the throne. Spurring thoughts of revolution in the Hero of Brightwall, they depart the castle through the Catacombs with both Walter and Jasper in tow. When the trio are unable to move on, it is Jasper who notices the Guild Seal symbol, which he correctly hypothesizes could be activated with a proper application of Will. Following the path to a Cullis Gate, the group instantly teleport into a secret sanctum built by the Hero of Bowerstone known as the Sanctuary. After entering the Sanctuary, he will find a book left by the Hero of Bowerstone containing information on all there is to know about being a Hero and the room itself. After acquainting himself with the book, he readies the Sanctuary for use as a base and gives the Hero recommendations on how to proceed with gaining revolutionary allies. He will reside in the Sanctuary for most of the game, and will make recommendations on the player's wardrobe and weaponry based on the situation or mission the player is embarking upon. If you approach Jasper and press A, he'll explain anything in the room that you're in. After The Crawler is defeated by the Hero of Brightwall, Jasper congratulates his friend and master, proclaiming that they not only saved Albion from Darkness, but also performed a feat that even the Hero of Bowerstone could not have bested. Jasper returns in Fable: Edge of the World, ''finally having left the Sanctuary to attend to his master's wedding to Laylah, a duty that the Hero knows that Jasper secretly enjoys. However, the wedding is interrupted by the sudden appearance of Shan, who informs the court that his homeland of Samarkand is under attack by the resurgent Darkness. Before heading off to the far away desert land to deal with the threat, the Hero takes his new bride to the Sanctuary, where he takes the Guild Seal and introduces her to Jasper. Jasper continues to manage the Sanctuary while his friend adventures in Samarkand until Reaver takes over the kingdom of Albion, along with the Sanctuary. Fortunately, Jasper was able to narrowily escape the Sanctuary into Mistpeak Valley, as he was warned in advance by a cryptic message sent from Laylah. Trivia *Jasper looks almost identical to the butler at the end of ''Fable II, if the player has purchased Fairfax Castle. *His humour is inspired by Monty Python, a group of British comedians which John Cleese was a member of. Source: Lionhead *Jasper's appearance is similar to that of John Cleese, his voice actor. *He apparently has as much AI as the dog in Fable II, and any other NPC found in the Fable games. (Stated by Peter Molyneux here). *A headstone reading "Chris Gibson. Got in Jasper's way." can be found near Mourningwood Fort. *There is a bug where Jasper will become mute for the rest of the game, this can possibly be game-breaking by not allowing you to receive certain items. Fortunately, there is a cure! Jasper Mute Glitch - Fixed!! *Jasper dislikes bats, as shown in Leaving The Castle. *In the Fable III Limited Collectors Edition card deck, Jasper is the Jack of Hearts and is seen holding a chicken on one half and a lit bomb on the other half. *If you play online co-op with another hero who has not finished the game or become King/Queen, he repeats the statements made when you return to the sanctuary after becoming King/Queen and beating the game upon your next two returns to the sanctuary. This is a good way to hear these statements should you have missed them the first time around. *During the Hero's encounter with The Crawler, Jasper will disappear from the sanctuary. However, after the encounter, Jasper will return as if nothing has happened, and will not even mention his disappearance. *While in the Sanctuary's armoury, Jasper will often remark, "Any one of these is ideal for home defence." This is likely a reference to the film The Terminator. In the film, during the scene when the Terminator is perusing weapons at a pawn shop, the clerk says this exact line. *Jasper apparently has a condition called Bursitis (an inflammation of bone joints) that prevents him from saluting the Hero. Quotes Gallery Jasper Butler.jpg Jack of Hearts.jpg|Jasper as the Jack of Hearts es:Jasper ru:Джаспер Category:Fable III Characters Category:Fable: Edge of the World Characters